digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Music
List of CD's List of all Digimon CD's (current as of Dec 2009) Digimon Adventure NEDA-10001 (also NECM-10014): Butter-Fly Single | 320 NEDA-10002 (also NECM-10015): I wish Single | 320 NEDA-10004 (also NECM-10016): brave heart Single | 320 NEDA-10009 (also NECM-10017): keep on Single | 320 NEDA-10020: Sakuhin No. 2 "Haru" I Chouchou ~Bokura no War Game!~ Single | 320 NECA-30001: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 1 | 320 NECA-30007: Single Hit Parade | 320 NECA-30008: Character Song + Mini Drama 1 | 320 NECA-30009: Character Song + Mini Drama 2 | 320 NECA-30010: Character Song + Mini Drama 3 | 320 NECA-30018: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 2 | 320 NECA-30020 (also NECA-30021): Best Hit Parade | 320 NECA-30023: Teki Chara Song File | 320 NECA-30081: Original Story 2nen han no Kyuuka | 320 NECT-00001: Cute Beat Club | 320 Digimon Adventure 02 ICCM-1: Bokura no Digital World Single | 320 NEDA-10021 (also NECM-10018): Target~Akai Shougeki~ Single | 320 NEDA-10022 (also NECM-10019): Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku Single | 320 NEDA-10023 (also NECM-10020): Break up! Single | 320 NEDA-10024: Stand By Me~Hito Natsu no Bouken~ Single | 320 NEDA-10025: Itsumo Itsudemo Single | 320 NEDA-10026: Beat Hit!/FOREVER FRIENDS Single | 320 NECM-10001: my light/Friend ~Itsu Mademo Wasurenai~ Single | 320 NECM-12001: Itsumo Itsudemo Single | 320 NECM-12002: Beat Hit!/FOREVER FRIENDS Single | 320 NECM-12003: Friend ~Itsu Mademo Wasurenai~ Single | 320 NECM-12004: Tobira DOOR Single | 320 NECA-10001: Stand By Me ~Hito Natsu no Bouken~ Single | 320 (different track list than NEDA-10024) NECA-13001: Best Partner 1 Yagami Taichi & Agumon Single | 320 NECA-13002: Best Partner 2 Ishida Yamato & Gabumon Single | 320 NECA-13003: Best Partner 3 Izumi Koushirou & Tentomon Single | 320 NECA-13004: Best Partner 4 Kido Jou & Gomamon Single | 320 NECA-13005: Best Partner 5 Tachikawa Mimi & Palmon Single | 320 NECA-13006: Best Partner 6 Takenouchi Sora & Piyomon Single | 320 NECA-13007: Best Partner 7 Motomiya Daisuke & V-mon Single | 320 NECA-13008: Best Partner 8 Inoue Miyako & Hawkmon Single | 320 NECA-13009: Best Partner 9 Hida Iori & Armadimon Single | 320 NECA-13010: Best Partner 10 Takaishi Takeru & Patamon Single | 320 NECA-13011: Best Partner 11 Yagami Hikari & Tailmon Single | 320 NECA-13012: Best Partner 12 Ichijouji Ken & Wormmon Single | 320 NECA-13013: Best Partner Original Karaoke ~Erabareshi Kodomotachi Hen~ | 320 NECA-13014: Best Partner Original Karaoke ~Digimon Hen~ | 320 NECA-13015: Best Partner Original Karaoke ~Duet Hen~ | 320 NECA-17001: We Love DiGiMONMUSiC SPECiAL Yuuki o Uketsugu Kodomotachi e -Odaiba Memorial 8/1 Keikaku- | 320 NECA-30024: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 1 | 320 NECA-30027: Single Hit Parade | 320 NECA-30029: Christmas Fantasy | 320 NECA-30030: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 2 | 320 NECA-30031: Drama CD Michi e no Armor Shinka | 320 NECA-30032: Drama CD Ishida Yamato Tegami -Letter- | 320 NECA-30033: Diablomon no Gyakushuu Original Soundtrack | 320 NECA-30034: Best! Best! Best Partner ~Erabareshi Kodomotachi Hen~ | 320 NECA-30035: Best! Best! Best Partner ~Digimon Hen~ | 320 NECA-30036: Best! Best! Best Partner ~Duet Hen~ | 320 NECA-30040: Best Hit Parade | 320 NECA-30042: Zenpen: Digimon Hurricane Jouriku!! Kouhen: Chouzetsu Shinka!! Ougon no Digimental Original Soundtrack | 320 NECA-30045: Drama CD Natsu e no Tobira | 320 NECA-30082: Original Story 2003nen -Haru- | 320 Digimon Tamers NEDA-10027 (also NECM-12005): The Biggest Dreamer Single | 320 NEDA-10028 (also NECM-12006): My Tomorrow Single | 320 NEDA-10029: Yuuhi no Yakusoku Single | 320 NECM-12007: SLASH!! Single | 320 NECM-12010 (also NECM-12011): Moving on! Single | 320 NECM-12012: EVO Single | 320 NECM-12013: The Biggest Dreamer Single | 320 (Movie 5) NECM-12014: Tomodachi no Umi Single | 320 NECM-12015: Days -Aijou to Nichijou- Single | 320 NECM-12023: One Vision Single | 320 NECM-12026: The Biggest Dreamer Single | 320 (Movie 6) NECM-12027: Yuuhi no Yakusoku Single | 320 (extra track) NECA-13016: Best Tamers 1 Matsuda Takato & Guilmon Single | 320 NECA-13017: Best Tamers 2 Makino Ruki & Renamon Single | 320 NECA-13018: Best Tamers 3 Li Jianliang & Terriermon Single | 320 NECA-13019: Best Tamers 4 Katou Juri & Leomon Single | 320 NECA-13020: Best Tamers 5 Akiyama Ryou & Cyberdramon Single | 320 NECA-13021: Best Tamers 6 Shiota Hirokazu & Guardromon Single | 320 NECA-13022: Best Tamers 7 Kitagawa Kenta & Marine Angemon Single | 320 NECA-13023: Best Tamers 8 Li Shaochung & Lopmon Single | 320 NECA-13024: Best Tamers Original Karaoke ~Tamer Hen~ | 320 NECA-13025: Best Tamers Original Karaoke ~Digimon Hen~ | 320 NECA-13026: Best Tamers Original Karaoke ~Duet Hen~ | 320 NECA-30039: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 1 | 320 NECA-30046: Song Carnival | 320 NECA-30050: Christmas Illusion | 320 NECA-30051: Boukensha Tachi no Tatakai Original Soundtrack | 320 NECA-30056: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 2 | 320 NECA-30063: Bousou Digimon Tokkyuu Original Soundtrack | 320 NECA-30070: Single Best Parade | 320 NECA-30083: Original Story Message in the Packet | 320 Digimon Frontier NECM-12028: FIRE!! Single | 320 NECM-12029: Innocent ~Mujaki na mama de~ Single | 320 NECM-12034: FIRE!! Single | 320 (Movie 7) NECM-12038: an Endless tale Single | 320 NECM-12041: The last element/Miracle Maker Single | 320 NECA-30066: Uta to Ongaku Shuu | 320 NECA-30072: Character Song Collection "Salamander" | 320 NECA-30073: Christmas Smile | 320 NECA-30084: Original Story Tsutaetaikoto | 320 NECA-30090: Best Hit Parade | 320 Digimon Savers NECM-12123: Gouing! Going! My Soul!! Single | 320 NECM-12124: One Star Single | 320 NECM-10047: Believer Single | 320 NECA-30166: Original Soundtrack | 320 NECM-12137: Ryuusei Single | + NECM-12138: Hirari Single | 320 + NECA-30183: Best Hits + Character New Songs | 320 Multi-Season NECA-30037: Theme Song Original Karaoke Best 15 | 320 NECA-30055: Sounyuka Best Evolution | 320 NECA-30058: Girls Festival | 320 NECA-30064: Oota Michihiko Self Cover Shuu ~Mirai e no Message~ | 320 NECA-30071: Opening Best Spirit | 320 NECA-23013: Opening Best Spirit NECA-30075: Sounyuka Wonder Best Evolution | 320 NECA-30100: Sounyuka Miracle Best Evolution | 320 NECA-30158: Choshinka Best! | 320 NECA-30199: Choshinka Best! 2 NECA-30195: Digimon 10th Anniversary -Yume e no Kakehashi- NECM-12163: Mirai e no Tobira ~ Ano Natsu no Hi kara ~ Digimon History 1999-2006 All The Best Digimon Music 100 Title Kinen Sakuhin We Love DiGiMONMUSiC NECA-70006: Digimon Adventure DISC | 320 NECA-70007: Digimon Adventure 02 DISC | 320 NECA-70008: Digimon Tamers DISC | 320 NECA-70009: Digimon Frontier DISC | 320 NECA-70010: Digimon Artist DISC | 320 Wada Kouji NECM-12019: Starting Over Single | 320 NECA-30052: all of my mind | 320 NECA-30181: The Best Selection ~ Welcome Back!~ | 320 NECA-20062: Ever Source: http://syldra.net/kenkeru/junk/discography.htm, with additional information from the DATS and WtW forums.---- Rad140 Message 20:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC)